


I still care about you

by LunarFics



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarFics/pseuds/LunarFics
Summary: Kyle goes to comfort Eric a couple days after Heidi ended things with him for good.





	I still care about you

**Author's Note:**

> post-skankhunt incident and Eric and Heidi official breakup.
> 
> works as a pre-Our Last Summer story but both can be read alone  
(it's another story of mine)

"I will fucking kill myself!" Eric shouted at Heidi while pointing a gun at his own head, and surrounded by the rest of the townsfolk.

This was the day that Eric and Heidi broke up for good. After all the drama that had gone down with Garrison escaping, Eric had walked home, distraught and slightly resentful. He couldnt believe that his only relationship had just ended forever. He couldn't believe that he would actually be this sad about losing Heidi, but here he was, crying his eyes out over a girl who will never love him again.

He holed himself up in his room for the next couple days until his friends were getting sick of him hiding from them. They had gone over to check on him, but his mom would just send them away, saying that he didn't want visitors.

Kyle had grown especially irate over Eric being so upset about it, so, one night, on a Saturday, he snuck into Eric's room. Ironic, he was aware, but he needed to talk to him.

Eric had initially tried to get Kyle to leave, but Kyle is as stubborn as a mule.

Kyle decided to sneak into Eric's room in the middle of the night. He had managed to sneak out of his own room and climbed down. He then ran over to his friend's house and climbed up on the siding.

He checked to see if the window was open and, low and behold, it was. Kyle slipped in through the gap and saw a big pile of blankets on Eric's bed. He could hear faint, dry sobbing under them.

He walked over and tapped on the pile. Eric shot up right away, eyes red and face tear stained.

"How the fuck did-" He then looked to see his open window and discarded the question. "Go away, Jew." He pulled the blaclnkets back over himself.

"No. Dude. I'm staying right here." Kyle crossed his arms.

"Why?" Eric's voice came of almost as muffled as Kenny when he spoke under the covers.

"Because." Kyle stepped towards Eric again. "I'm your friend and I want to help."

Eric reemerged from the cocoon. "Kyle, you haven't truly been my friend since the skankhut bullshit started. Remember? Weren't you the one who came up with the idea?"

"Well, no, actually. I was kind of opposed to it. Clyde actually thought of it." He looked off to the side. "Dude, I genuinely am sorry about that."

"Like I care." Eric scoffed "You still helped with breaking my stuff." He wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Look, I can help you pay for new-"

"You don't get it, do you, Kyle? That's not what I'm mad about, anymore. What hurt me the most was that all my friends betrayed me. That you guys actually believed I was the troll."

Kyle looked down. He knew that he had been a dick, but he didn't think Eric was actually hurt by that.

"Heidi was the only one who stayed by my side because she had faith in me. Unlike you. I thought I could at least trust you, Kyle and you let me down."

"Now Heidi left me, and I'm all alone again. As always. How I've always been, and how I'll always be. I know I wasn't really that good a boyfriend, but she was all I had and I pushed her away. I never manage to keep anyone in my life. Everyone just leaves. No one gives a shit."

"…Eric. I still give a shit about you. Even if you never stop hating me for all of that, I still want you to be happy. I care about you."

"You have a shitty way of showing it." Eric rolled his eyes.

"I-I know… but please. Just know that I'm here for you."

"I know, Kyle. Same here." Eric smiled at Kyle. "I'm still pissed though." He chuckled a bit. "But I'll keep you around."

Kyle smiled, then looked down a bit awkwardly as his face turned a little red. "I know we've always fought all the time and everything, but we've also been through a lot together. That alone may not make us the best of friends, but I can't just walk away from a relationship like this." his face got a bit redder. "I mean, like, whatever we are. Not relationship like you know, but that-"

"Shut up, dude." Eric laughed. "It sounds like you're confessing your love for me or some shit."

Kyle's face was now on fire. "Umm…"

Eric gawked. "W-wait a second… Dude. Yo. Do you actually like me like that?"

"No! Of course not! I just- I gotta go!" Kyle turned towards the window, about to climb back out but Eric said something that made him stop.

"I like you too. Also, just use the front door."

Kyle came back in, looked at Eric, and then ran to the door. "You coming to school on Monday?"

"Yep." Eric smirked.

"Ok. See you then." Kyle threw the door open and bolted down the stair and back to his house.

He succeeded in sneaking back into his room, unnoticed and went to bed.

He spent all of Sunday thinking about what Eric had said.


End file.
